


Needy

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [77]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun allows his jealousy to get out of hand and nearly jeopardises his relationship.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to post an angsty fic on Valentine's day buT here we are, haha. I've gotten so many requests for jealous Yeonjun, and this definitely took a more serious route than I intended, but aw well. I'll write a fluffy jealous fic soon enough I'm sure. 
> 
> I'll try to upload a cute fic later today, but no promises, the inspiration has been low once again. :( 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy nearly 5k words of Yeonjun internal monologuing to death and questioning every decision he's ever made. 
> 
> Feel free to send requests, they tend to help spark my motivation! Stay safe you guys! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Yeonjun didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at the Golden Disc Music Awards. He supposed his expectations were the same he held for any sort of award show or ceremony. It would be hectic, there would be a lot of interviews and photo ops, and their performance had to be spot-on or else they’d never hear the end of it.

Tensions were high, the pressure was on, and most of the time Yeonjun lived for it. It filled him with giddy anticipation, and he usually thrived off it. He enjoyed the special choreography, the outfits, and getting to interact with other idols. As he grew older and moved further up in the industry hierarchy, it all became that much more grandiose in his eyes. He liked to think his members shared the same experience.

This year, they had a new dance break for their song ‘Puma’, one that incorporated a bit of aerobics, and they had practiced hard. Yeonjun had taken it upon himself to lead the choreography practices once they were able to complete run-throughs without assistance, and he was proud of what they had accomplished. Soobin especially had made major strides in his already impressive technique, and Yeonjun couldn’t have been prouder.

He had a lot of reasons to be proud of Soobin, of course, and as they arrived at the arena for the award show, he once again found himself wishing that he could let the world know just how proud he was. But until that day came, he would keep his sentiments and affections as private as he was able.

Which recently, hadn’t been that private at all.

Sue him, he couldn’t help that Soobin was literal sex on legs and made his mouth water every time he looked his way. He had grown into his body so beautifully, all the soft edges sharpening and his cheeks losing the last of their baby fat. His confidence grew with his height, but he still maintained that gentle calm that had attracted Yeonjun to him in the first place. His peaceful demeanour and relaxed attitude—on the outside—helped ground Yeonjun, helped balance out his crazy.

Yeonjun was so in love it hurt. He was so in love that he did stupid things because of it. He had always been the jealous type, but he hadn’t realised just _how_ jealous he was capable of getting. It was almost like a tangible emotion, it wrapped around him like barbed wire and he couldn’t ignore it.

He just knew that what he had was exceptional. An argument could be made that his relationship with Soobin was once in a lifetime.

And he sure as all hell had worked for it. He wasn’t about to let it—Soobin—slip through his fingers. That being said, his possessiveness had a downside. Soobin was his own person, of course. He was allowed to interact and be friends with other people, he was not obligated to dedicate every waking moment to Yeonjun.

It’s just…Yeonjun would be perfectly okay dedicating _his_ every waking moment to Soobin. Hence, the dilemma. Or rather, the thing that Yeonjun struggled most with outside of his professional life.

He usually had a good handle on his jealousy and possessiveness. He had finally gotten over the fact that Hueningkai liked to cuddle with Soobin when he was feeling down or insecure. At first, he couldn’t stand to see the maknae’s hands on Soobin, because Yeonjun felt that only he was allowed to do that. After a stern talk from Soobin himself, Yeonjun let it go and stopped giving Hueningkai dirty looks whenever the younger was just searching for comfort from his hyung.

Yeonjun never wanted to jeopardise any of Soobin’s friendships, so he worked hard and thought that he had put a lid on his antics.

But of course, nobody had actually _flirted_ with Soobin in front of him.

The Golden Disc Music Awards were on of the bigger award shows in South Korea, and a lot of other boy groups and girl groups would be present. It was always fun to interact with others in the industry, and Yeonjun especially liked the fact that he got to feel a little prestigious. Hailing from the same company as the most successful boy group in Kpop usually came with more problems than perks, but Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention.

He blossomed beneath it, his extroverted personality lending itself to such environments. He became a little louder than usual, moved a bit quicker, and had more trouble keeping his mouth shut.

As they filed into the venue, Yeonjun looked around, the staff moving around them haphazardly as they guided them. The arena was eerily quiet, the lack of an audience hitting them once again. Yeonjun looked away from the empty seats and instead focused on Soobin’s back, which was right in front of him.

They followed single-file, Beomgyu behind Yeonjun, and then Taehyun, ending with Kai. Staffers ran around checking cameras, Yeonjun’s stylist was already getting ready for when they arrived at their dressing rooms. The red carpet had passed smoothly, but Yeonjun’s nose itched and he couldn’t scratch it under the mask until they were safely in their own space.

He bowed politely to everyone they passed, but he didn’t see any other idols yet. They were most likely being kept far apart for safety reasons, which was understandable but still unfortunate. Yeonjun had been hoping to speak to some of his own friends from other companies.

Their managers shuffled them into their dressing room, and as soon as Yeonjun crossed the threshold he pulled his mask down, scratching his nose. The members dispersed to their respective makeup stations, falling tiredly into the chairs. They had a little less than an hour to get ready for their performance, and Yeonjun was starting to feel the excitement grow in him.

He looked over at Soobin, biting his lip. He knew the boy grew nervous before major performances, the pressure getting to him, but he seemed alright at the moment. They made eye contact, and Yeonjun sent him his most enthusiastic smile.

Soobin returned it softly, cheeks flushing, before he looked away to let his stylist do her job. Yeonjun did the same, humming to himself softly.

One of the greatest feelings in the world was right after a performance, in Yeonjun’s opinion. When his heart was racing and his breath was coming in quick gasps and the sweat was cooling on his skin, it gave him such a feeling of fulfilment, of achievement. He basked in it every chance he got, not caring how gross he must look or smell, only caring about how he felt. Of course, some performances were better than others, and he had definitely had his fair share of disappointment post-performance, but thankfully this time was not one of those instances.

At least, not for him.

As they made their way back to their dressing rooms to freshen up, Yeonjun could tell that Soobin wasn’t happy with how he had done. He was quiet, head low and shoulders down as they walked. Yeonjun furrowed his brows, immediately wanting to go to his boyfriend, wrap his arms around him and tell him that he had performed wonderfully.

But he was pushed into his chair and his stylists started fluttering around him before he could do any of those things. He sighed, watching Soobin from the reflection in the mirror as his stylists started removing his mic and wiping off his sweaty face and neck. None of the other members were talking, but they seemed in good spirits, just tired. It appeared only Soobin was disappointed.

As soon as they were out of the constraining leather outfits they had been put in for their stage, Yeonjun went to go find Soobin. He exited the small dressing room he had used to change, assuming Soobin would be back in the main dressing room, but when he got there, there was no sign of the boy. Yeonjun looked around for a few seconds, before going up to Kai, who was going through the snacks that had been laid out for them.

“Hyuka, have you seen Soobin?” he asked. Kai looked at him, a strawberry in his hand, and shook his head. “I think he mentioned going to say hi to his friend, Changmin-ssi?” he offered. Yeonjun pulled a face, confused as to why Soobin had left without telling Yeonjun. They normally waited up for each other and went to mingle together. Was Soobin mad at him for some reason? Embarrassed by whatever he thought he did wrong?

Yeonjun started growing nervous, and so he just gave Kai a quick nod of thanks before rushing off to the backstage holding rooms where other idols were allowed to mingle. He could already feel the first tendrils of jealousy crawling up his spine, and it was completely ridiculous because Yeonjun didn’t even know who this Changmin person was, at least beyond him being a member of The Boyz.

Since when was Soobin friendly with him? And why didn’t Yeonjun know about it?

Of course, he supposed the younger wasn’t obligated to tell Yeonjun about every single one of his friendships, but Yeonjun still felt weird that he had no idea. Did Soobin not trust him?

Okay, now he was _really_ acting ridiculous. Like he said, jealousy made him do stupid things.

He weaved through hallways, following the posted signs, until he entered into the room. It wasn’t a fancy room, but it was bigger than the others and there was scattered seating and a table of refreshments. A couple dozen or so idols—male and female alike—occupied the space, talking to one another lightly.

It was a cheerful atmosphere, the sound of laughter and praise filtered through the air as Yeonjun walked in. He didn’t make a grand entrance or anything, but a few people did turn his way, and so Yeonjun turned on the charm. He smiled politely and bowed at his sunbaenims, going up to a few and clasping their hands. He congratulated them on a good performance, asked a few questions about their work and lives, and then moved on. If he weren’t so concerned with finding with his boyfriend, he’d have spent more time in conversation.

That said, he _was_ concerned with finding his boyfriend, so he stepped away under the guise of tracking down something to eat and continued his search.

Soobin was tall, but if he was sitting down he wouldn’t stick out as much. His hair used to help Yeonjun find him, but since it was back to a—rather sinful—black, the boy blended in even more. As Yeonjun’s eyes scanned the room, he wondered if Soobin was even here, or if he hadn’t left already and was back in the dressing room.

Yeonjun considered going back when he turned one more time and his eyes landed on his leader. And almost immediately a feeling of intense jealousy and slight anger washed over him. Soobin was sitting down next to a young boy with a cute face. Soobin’s back was to Yeonjun, but his head was lowered and he was fiddling with his fingers. The other boy was looking at Soobin with sympathy, a worried expression on his face. He was nodding along to whatever Soobin was saying, and he had a hand on his shoulder.

Yeonjun’s eyes zeroed in on the hand that was touching his boyfriend’s shoulder, thumb rubbing circles into the fabric. It was an intimate gesture, one that made something ugly erupt in Yeonjun’s abdomen, and before he knew it he was walking right up and disrupting whatever deep conversation they were having.

“There you are!” he interrupted, smiling brightly. He laid a hand on the back of Soobin’s neck, eyes flickering over at the other boy before meeting Soobin’s. The younger lifted his head, eyes wide, and Yeonjun softened his smile for him, fingers scratching the back of Soobin’s neck affectionately. “Thought I lost you,” he teased, voice quieter.

Soobin struggled for a moment, before looking back at the other boy, plastering an obviously forced smile on. “Sorry, Changmin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung was never taught manners,” he joked, except it didn’t sound like a joke. He sounded…annoyed almost. Yeonjun’s face fell a fraction.

Nonetheless, he kept his hand on Soobin’s neck, pleased when Changmin removed his from Soobin’s shoulder. He did bow, figuring he shouldn’t skip out on the formalities, the last thing he needed was to incite a scandal among technically rivalled idols. “Apologies, Changmin-sunbaenim,” he apologised sincerely.

Changmin waved it off, giving him a gentle smile before he looked back at Soobin. Yeonjun did his best not to scrunch his nose at the way the boy was looking at the younger. “It’s alright, I’ve been taking good care of him, don’t worry,” he replied. And if it was meant to be reassuring, it did the opposite.

Yeonjun felt his eyes narrow, his hand moving to slide around to Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin looked up at him again, smiling genuinely now. “Changmin-hyung is a really good listener,” he explained. And okay, that didn’t make Yeonjun feel that great about himself. Had Soobin really chosen to talk to Changmin about his insecurities from the performance? Why hadn’t he sought Yeonjun out?

It was hard not to feel a little hurt, and as much as he tried to keep his face composed and voice steady, he wasn’t that great of an actor. “Ah,” he said, trying to smile through the feeling of dread and anxiety coursing through him. “I didn’t realise you two were such good friends.”

Soobin picked up on Yeonjun’s change in attitude, facial expression changing to one of subtle confusion, but Changmin remained unaware. He only smiled happily and nodded, looking back at Soobin with a tad too much affection for Yeonjun’s liking. “Soobin-ah is one of my favourite dongsaengs, I think it’s impossible not to adore him,” he answered.

And Yeonjun watched in horror as Soobin’s cheeks heated up and he tore himself away from Yeonjun’s embrace to playfully hit Changmin’s shoulder. “Yah! Don’t be so cheesy, hyung,” he admonished. Changmin giggled, swatting Soobin’s hand away as he dodged another attack.

The entire exchange lasted mere seconds but it made Yeonjun kind of want to cry. It wasn’t even jealousy he was feeling anymore, it was hurt. Betrayal, if he wanted to be really dramatic about it. He wasn’t used to this. He was used to gross men hitting on his boyfriend and Soobin looking to him for rescue, he wasn’t used to Soobin actually _enjoying_ another man’s attention.

It brought out insecurities Yeonjun didn’t even know he had, and all he could do was force a smile and nod one too many times. He took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he managed, pushing a smile out as he bowed. Changmin bowed back, and Yeonjun glanced at Soobin. He was looking back at Yeonjun, a troubled expression decorating his features.

Yeonjun pivoted and left the room as the tears started to burn behind his eyes. He heard Soobin say something, but he didn’t look back to see if he was following. He felt embarrassed, ashamed at how pathetic he was acting.

If he couldn’t handle Soobin receiving comfort from people other than him, then there was something wrong with him. He didn’t want to blame it on how much he loved the boy, because if love made him feel this bad, he didn’t know if it was worth it. But as that thought struck him, he felt even guiltier, because he could never hate the way he felt about Soobin.

It was all so confusing, and it was making him regret even going up to Soobin in the first place. He wound his way through the backstage area, almost making it back to his group’s dressing room when Soobin suddenly called out his name.

“Yeonjun-hyung, stop walking!” he cried out in distress. Yeonjun came to a startled stop, turning around and seeing Soobin running to catch up to him. He had a concerned look on his face, brow furrowed and Yeonjun couldn’t look at him. He turned his head downward as Soobin came to a breathless stop in front of him. He stared at his feet, unsure of what was about to happen.

Soobin let out a sigh, before stepping closer. “Is this because I talked to Changmin-hyung?” he asked, and Yeonjun felt his heart drop at the tone of his voice. Because it was _annoyed_ , and honestly, for good reason.

But of course, because Yeonjun always chose the absolute _worst_ options in any given scenario, he reacted angrily instead of empathetically.

He snapped his head up, eyes narrowed as he glared at Soobin. “Am I not allowed to be a little upset that my _boyfriend_ didn’t come to me when he was feeling insecure?!” he shot back. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, but he was too prideful to back down now.

Soobin glared right back at him, looking angrier than Yeonjun had ever seen before. “Am I not allowed to talk to my _friend_ about things that bother me?” he shot right back, irritation clear in his voice. His hands were clenched into fists, lips pressed together tightly. “Of course you can talk to your friend, but—.”

“Oh, thank you _so_ much for giving me permission to have friends,” Soobin interrupted, sneering and rolling his eyes as he looked away from Yeonjun. Yeonjun groaned, his own hands curling into fists. “That’s not what I meant and you know that,” he argued.

Soobin’s eyes widened and he took several steps forward, to which Yeonjun took several steps back. “Do I know that?” the younger asked, voice disturbingly amused. “Because what I do know is that your _neediness_ is starting to get really fucking annoying and it’s making me not want to be around you!”

And wow, okay. Definitely not what Yeonjun was expecting to hear. The silence stretched between them, and Yeonjun couldn’t look at Soobin. He dropped his eyes right as the first tears fell, and he felt such a strange feeling of sadness and shame spreading through him. It was suffocating almost, and he couldn’t stay where he was.

He shuffled on his feet for a second, Soobin’s words banging around in his head and everything becoming blurry because of his tears. He didn’t recognise himself in that moment, didn’t know what to do or say, and so he decided to leave. He turned around, ignoring Soobin’s already-forming apology, and walked away.

Thankfully, the award show wrapped up quickly and Yeonjun didn’t have to pretend to be okay for long. The other members undoubtedly knew something was wrong, but none of the asked any questions. Kai gave him a gentle tummy rub when they got back to the dorms, but that was it.

He felt the urge to cry as he went to his room, having held it in the whole drive home, and so as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, he broke down.

The tears fell silently, the elder holding back the sobs threatening to escape. He shakily pulled his shoes off, throwing them under his bed as he started taking his clothes off. His breathing became more uneven as he pulled on pajamas and grabbed his bathroom kit. As much as he didn’t want to venture to the shared space at risk of someone seeing him, he didn’t feel like sleeping with makeup caked on his face and lenses still in his eyes.

He did his best to clear his face of any obvious tears, but he knew it was fruitless. He sighed, grabbing his kit and exiting his room before he overthought himself into a panic attack.

As he walked to the bathroom, the hallways were thankfully empty, but he still felt like shit. He hated that Soobin was right, he _was_ too needy. And even though he was upset about what Soobin had said, he missed him. He craved his touch and his comfort, and the fact that he was the one who had caused Yeonjun to feel so down was beyond confusing.

Taehyun was in the bathroom when Yeonjun arrived, and he came to a hesitant stop at first. But Taehyun only gave him a gentle smile as he washed his face and then went back to looking at his own reflection in the mirror. Yeonjun blinked, before going up to the other sink. He placed his kit down and turned on the water, removing his contacts first.

He pulled out his wash cloth, wetting it with warm water. He applied the face wash to the fabric and rubbed it around for a second, taking a shaky breath. Taehyun looked over at him, and Yeonjun hoped that he didn’t say anything, but this was Taehyun.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, voice low and steady. Yeonjun looked over at him, before wiping his face down. Taehyun was patient, finishing up his own routine and letting Yeonjun take his time responding. Once the elder’s face was clear and tingling, he turned to Taehyun. “Do you think I’m too needy?” he asked.

Taehyun rose a brow, turning to face Yeonjun completely. “Did someone tell you you were too needy?” he asked back. Yeonjun paused, the lump in his throat returning as he thought of Soobin’s words. He looked down, folding his wash cloth unnecessarily. “Can you just answer the question, please?” he whispered. He looked back at Taehyun, who leaned against the countertop, reaching out and touching Yeonjun’s hand.

“You’re not too needy, hyung,” he soothed. Yeonjun nodded, but he didn’t really feel any better. Taehyun could’ve just been telling him what he wanted to hear. But regardless, he gave his dongsaeng a smile and ruffled his hair, ignoring the unconvinced look on his face. He went back to the sink to brush his teeth, and Taehyun simply patted his back before leaving.

Yeonjun finished up quickly, the exhaustion finally starting to set in. Maybe he would feel better tomorrow and he could sit and talk things out with Soobin.

But then again, he didn’t want to be needy. And he wasn’t even sure if Soobin would want to talk things out. Maybe he would want space. If he really was annoyed like he said and didn’t want to be around Yeonjun like he said, then the best option would be for Yeonjun to steer clear.

He was sick of thinking about it, so he went back to his room and shut his door and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers up high over his head and closed his eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

He couldn’t sleep. And he wasn’t exactly surprised because he hadn’t slept alone in several weeks. He was used to Soobin being there, holding him and keeping him warm, the sound of his breathing like Yeonjun’s own personal lullaby. He tossed and turned for an hour or so before the frustration became too much and he sat up.

Tears gathered behind his eyes again and he hated how pathetic he was being. Soobin was right, he _was_ needy, he was so needy and it was so embarrassing. He was a grown adult, he should be able to fall asleep alone in his bed. No wonder Soobin didn’t like to be around him, he was exhausting.

But he needed sleep badly, and because of his distressed state, he didn’t see any other solution except for going to Soobin’s room and begging for forgiveness. He would apologise and promise not to be as needy and to keep his insecurities to himself.

As he walked haphazardly through the darkened hallways, he knew that he was being hypocritical, that what he was doing was only justifying what Soobin had said, but he couldn’t help it. He missed his boyfriend, and he hoped that if he apologised he would be forgiven and he could wrap himself around the younger like he so desperately wanted to.

He made it to Soobin’s room, quietly opening the door and slipping inside. It was dark save for a small nightlight, and Yeonjun could see Soobin lying in his bed under the covers. He bit his lip, standing in the doorway contemplating if he should just turn around and abandon his plan.

But as he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, his heart physically ached for him, body so touch-starved it was clouding his mind, and he ventured forward. He quietly closed the door and tiptoed to Soobin’s bed. He resolved to not wake the boy, to just lie down and close his eyes and hopefully be able to fall asleep knowing Soobin was right next to him.

He managed to climb onto the bed without making too much noise or movement, and he laid down slowly, head on the spare pillow. He glanced over at Soobin, who remained asleep, and then he looked away, curling up on his side and exhaling quietly. It really was pathetic what he was doing, but so be it. He could worry about it in the morning.

Soobin’s room was blissfully quiet, save for the comforting sound of said boy’s breathing, and Yeonjun’s eyes closed. Whatever he had to face in the morning, he’d face in the morning.

Only, Soobin wasn’t asleep. Yeonjun’s eyes flew open as he felt movement behind him, but before he could sit up and profusely apologise for invading Soobin’s personal space without asking, the younger slipped an arm over Yeonjun’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Yeonjun’s eyes widened as Soobin spooned him, tightening his arm around Yeonjun’s waist and brushing his nose behind his ear.

It was wildly confusing, the gesture not lining up with what Soobin had said that evening, and Yeonjun blinked a few times. Maybe Soobin was just overly tired and not thinking about what he was doing. Yeonjun’s heart beat fast as he tried to figure out if he should say something or just let himself be held.

“I’m s-sorry,” he whispered. He hadn’t planned on apologising, wasn’t sure if it was even the right time to apologise, but apparently he couldn’t hold it in.

Soobin didn’t respond immediately, at least not with words, but he did pull Yeonjun closer to him. Yeonjun wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. So he decided to keep talking.

“I’m s-sorry I’m too needy, and I’m sorry I project my insecurities o-onto you.” He took a breath, voice starting to get shaky as his mind threatened to overwhelm him again. Soobin remained quiet, his hand rubbing Yeonjun’s stomach lightly. “I promise I won’t bother you anymore,” he whispered, curling in on himself.

Soobin shifted then, turning Yeonjun onto his back and propping himself up so he could look down at him. In the darkness, it was harder to make out his features, but Yeonjun could see the tortured look in his eyes. It made him swallow, looking up at him and wanting nothing more than to pull him in and never let go.

This was going to be so hard to let go.

“You don’t bother me, hyung, and I’m sorry for what I said,” Soobin whispered. Yeonjun swallowed, looking away and squirming a bit. “You’re right though, I am too needy,” he murmured. Soobin continued to stare at him, moving one hand to card through Yeonjun’s hair. “You’re not, sweetheart,” he breathed. Yeonjun felt his heart lurch, and he looked back at the younger, doing his best not to cry.

Soobin kept stroking his hair as he spoke, voice getting softer. “I do think we should talk about letting ourselves be our own people, but I didn’t mean what I said about not wanting to be around you. I always want to be around you, no matter how you’re acting.”

Yeonjun sniffled, looking down and messing with the blankets, nodding a little. “I can be better,” he admitted. “I can work on controlling my jealousy and n-not being so possessive.” Soobin placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up, locking their gazes.

Despite his efforts, tears welled up in Yeonjun’s eyes for the nth time that night. He was sick of crying. “I d-don’t want to lose you,” he conceded, sniffling again. Soobin’s hand cupped his jaw, thumb swiping away a stray tear. “You won’t, hyung. We have some things to talk about, but I promise I’m not going anywhere,” he assured.

Yeonjun stared up at him, at the love of his life, the boy who had stolen his heart years ago. He was so in love it hurt, and sometimes it hurt more than he expected, but he supposed that was just part of it. As their relationship grew and became more serious, they were bound to clash a little more. But if they communicated well and kept their hearts open for forgiveness, maybe they’d be alright.

“I love you, Soobin,” Yeonjun whispered. “I love you so much.” Soobin caressed the elder’s cheek, a faint blush colouring his skin. He leaned forward, giving Yeonjun the gentlest of kisses.

“I love you too, hyung.”


End file.
